Harry x Draco The Storeroom
by AMalfoyMix-x
Summary: Harry has an accident his potions lesson, this leads to an incident involving, none other than Draco Malfoy in the potions storeroom. SERIOUS SLASH :


_**Storeroom**_

"_Potter!" barked Snape as Harry, who had not been paying attention, accidently rested his elbow on the handle of the ladle that was in Ron's cauldron. The ladle pinged into the air, splashing what was supposed to be a simple hiccoughing solution all over himself. But instead of hiccoughing like hell, Harry didn't feel a thing, not even the slightest itch as the potion soaked into his skin. "Clean up this mess immediately and 5 points from Gryffindor for your carelessness." Snape ordered vanishing the gloopy mess that was in Ron's cauldron. _

_"Sorry," mumbled Harry when he saw Ron grimace as he picked up his soggy textbook. Harry was clearing up the orange spatters and he looked around the dungeons; the classroom was so cold and dingy. Mould was growing in between the stone, cracked bricks. The flames that were flickering feebly in the torch brackets seemed to be dying…Harry felt tears start to prickle in his eyes. _

_Suddenly he broke down in tears._

_"Harry, whatever's the matter?!" Hermione squeaked from behind a glittering haze that was evaporating from her cauldron._

_"Well done Weasley, instead of producing a easy hiccoughing solution which, might I add, is expected in my O.W.L class, you have managed to create a draught of depression." Snape drawled, his lip curling at the sobbing mass of robes on the floor that was Harry. "Did you add 23 beetle eyes after the 4 clockwise stirs?"_

_"I… I can't remember," Ron answered in disbelief. Snape rolled his eyes."Malfoy, stop gawking and take Harry down to my personal store and give him essence of flobberworm and hippogriff claw. It's in the green phial on the left, top shelf."_

_"Yes Sir." the blonde replied moodily. He grabbed the collar of Harry's robes and hauled him to his feet. Harry clung to Draco's robes and Draco grunted in disgust."Pathetic," he muttered, he couldn't believe this was happening. He was taking Potter, of all people, down to Snape's personal store when Potter could hardly even walk because of the state he was in! It was his own fault too, if he had been paying bloody attention…_

_Malfoy had to drop Harry on the ground so he could take the rusted key out of his pocket. Harry crouched on the freezing stone floor and watched his tears hit the dungeon floor. "Pathetic," Draco muttered to himself again as he clicked the door open. "Get in." He ordered gruffly._

_"What's the point? Look, just leave me, everyone else has," Harry said to Draco._

_"What?" Malfoy answered incredulously._

_"I said everyone else has left me, and that there is no point." He repeated._

_"Get in here Potter, the sooner you drink this stuff the better. I don't have time for this," Malfoy looked slightly alarmed at didn't move so he had to half carry him into the store room that had a damp wooden table in the middle. Malfoy sat Harry on the table. His eyes darted around the store room for the green bottle Snape had described. He couldn't see it any where. But there was no way he could leave Potter down here on his own while he left to ask, but he couldn't carry him back up to class either…"What am I supposed to do now? This is a complete waste of my time." Malfoy spat. But all the same he couldn't help but feel slightly sorry for precious Potter… "Looks like we're going to be here a while until professor comes down looking for us,"_

_"He won't come looking for me, he doesn't like me anyway." Harry mumbled moodily._

_"Christ, stop feeling so bloody sorry for yourself, you are the 'chosen one after all…"_

_"My life's been left a complete mess Malfoy! No parents, no other proper relatives excluding the Dursley's. Oh and Voldemort wants to kill me." Harry shouted at Malfoy, losing his temper at Malfoy's lazy way of talking when Harry was wanting someone to comfort him.. Tears splashed down his face._

_Malfoy was obviously taken by surprise at Harry's outburst as his expression softened, well as soft as Draco Malfoy's face would go. Harry looked up and he wiped a tear from his eye. Malfoy caught the one that was rolling down his cheek. _

_What the hell was he doing?!_

_He was away to draw his hand in quickly but Harry caught it and held it to his face. He kissed it gently and Malfoy could still feel where his hand had been touched by those lips, even when he took his hand away and looked at Harry strangely. What had just happened? Why was he not absolutely revolted by the feel of Potter's lips on his skin? They caught each others eyes for an awkward moment then Harry lent towards him and let his lips brush Malfoys for a few seconds before Malfoy pulled away sharply._

_"Potter…. What do you think your doing?"_

_"I can't help it…. I'm just so…. Sad…." Harry whispered his voice full of grief. How Malfoy wished he hadn't gotten that potion spilled on him but before he knew what he was doing he lent toward Potter and returned his kiss. _

_Oh lord this wasn't good. What was he doing? But he couldn't help himself. He found himself wanting more of that feeling, the feeling of Harry. The Chosen One…._

_"Oh God," Malfoy muttered before his and Harry's lips met, caressing the others softly. Their lips parted and Draco drew in his breath when their tongues brushed. Harry pulled the standing Draco towards him and had him standing in between his legs as he sat, perched on the edge of the table. He rested his hands on his hips and Malfoy slid his tongue over the roof of Harry's mouth. Harry moaned lightly and deepened the kiss. But Draco took lead, if he was going to have a strange and gay encounter with Harry Potter, HE was going to be in charge. He stroked his way up Harry's leg and could feel him tense slightly as his hand neared his groin. He gave Harry a squeeze and could feel him harden. Draco massaged Harry slightly while kissing him passionately. Meanwhile Harry slid his hand through Draco's hair, down his neck and down his chest. He reached the hem of his trousers and sneaked his hand in. Draco moaned down Harry's throat as Harry felt how hard Malfoy had gotten too, and so quickly... Harry undid the zip on Malfoys trousers._

_"Potter, I don't think this is such a good idea," Malfoy whispered._

_"We're here now… why not," Harry mumbled while sniffing._

_"It's wrong, that's why," Malfoy answered stubbornly whilst making no attempt to stop him. Soon the trousers were at Draco's ankles and Draco moved away to take them off, but kept his lips joined with Harry's. Harry Got off the table and crouched on the floor while slowly pulling down Malfoy's silk boxers."Get on with it already," Malfoy groaned as Harry gently stroked Malfoy from base to tip with his index finger. He then did the same with his tongue. Malfoy took a deep breath in and gripped Harry's hair. Harry put his lips around it and sucked gently. Malfoy groaned when Harry started to drag his teeth down him. Fuck, he was good Malfoy thought to himself._

_Harry stood up lifting up Draco's pull over as he did so, and Malfoy was completely nude. Draco unbuttoned Harry's Gryffindor shirt. He sucked on Harry's nipple giving it a gentle and affectionate nip. Kissing his way up Harry's neck he growled sexily; ."get them off Potter," tugging at the trousers. Harry got them off quickly, along with the plaid boxers George Weasley got him for Christmas. "Now lie on that table," Malfoy ordered, still in his sexy voice, eyeing up the size of Harry's cock, secretly impressed. Malfoy was quite enjoying himself ordering Potter around and watching him lay on the table and Malfoy climbed onto the table and lowered himself down onto Harry, They both whimpered softly as their hardened selves rubbed against each other. _

_Draco fingered Harry, opening him up slightly and Harry had to bite down on Malfoys shoulder to stop himself from crying out. "For fuck sake Potter, I'm going to have teeth marks there for weeks you idiot." Malfoy sneered, obviously not too bothered by the bite marks on his shoulder. Malfoy slipped himself inside as he gripped Harry's erection. He started to move rhythmically and Harry's back arched in the pain and searing pleasure. Harry moaned and Malfoy lent toward him for a kiss. He gripped Harry's throbbing member harder and Hand his hand pumped up and down. Harry moaned and thrust his hips so he met with Malfoy. He was gasping with pleasure and this was it for Malfoy. His cum washed the inside of Harry and he orgasmed. The feeling washed all over Malfoy and he panted into Harry's mouth._

_"Help me," Harry Gasped to Malfoy. Malfoy Slithered down Harry's body and took Harry into his mouth. His hot, wet mouth and deep throat finished Harry off. He came explosively over Malfoy's face and down his throat._

_Malfoy collapsed on top of Harry after all of their hard work. They lay in silence for a couple of minutes before Malfoy came to his senses. "Hurry up Potter before someone walks in!" He quickly dressed himself then stuffed Harry back into his robes. _

_Not even 10 seconds later Snape billowed in, "Where have you been, that's been about half an hour and you have not managed to take Potter back up to the classroom. Well Malfoy, explain yourself?"_

_"I couldn't find the phial Sir." He muttered eanestly._

_"And what would that be sitting on the table? Would it not be the phial you would have been looking for?" And sure enough, there on the table was a little green phial labelled "Flobberworm and Hippogriff claw"_

_Draco just gawped at Snape While Harry started to cry._

_Again._


End file.
